


Cat Abortions

by youdonthavetohide



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Library, M/M, after uncomfortable tsukiyama, but later on lots of fluff later i swear, kaneki and his love for books, maybe eventual smutt, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdonthavetohide/pseuds/youdonthavetohide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kaneki meets someone attracted and instead of saying "hi" or something he says, "What are your opinions on cat abortions?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Abortions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessIsadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessIsadora/gifts).



Kaneki entered the library looking for a familiar book by his favorite. He's already read it countless of times. He could probably recite the entire book for someone, if that had to be an option. He knew exactly where he was going, to the back behind the last book shelf. Kaneki has been here countless of times. Always looking for the same book. It was his absolute favorite.

He was too focused on his normal route to the books to see the purple haired man in the same section. As he bent down to grab the familiar book, the other man's hand reached before he could. It caused Kaneki to stumble back a bit before looking up. 

He showed an apologetic smile as her took the book all the way off of the book shelf. "Sorry~"!"

Kaneki looked up to see a man with eyes as blue as welkins and hair a deep purple. Kaneki wondered if he dyed it. Surely no one had hair a natural color like that. But his lips on the other hand, were plump and gorgeous. His eyes.. remarkable. The most gorgeous blue he has ever seen. He wore a tailored suit that was in the color red. He looked remarkable handsome. Surely he was rich by his clothing. Kaneki could never forget someone like this man.

Kaneki noticed he had been staring for so long before he turned a light pink and stammered, "What's your opinion on cat abortion?"

Shit. Did he really had to say that? Of all things..

The purple haired man just gave him a look of bewilderment. 

"Cat abortions?" He shook his head before pointing to the book, "if you want to check out this book Monsieur, by all means." He gave a small smile before turning the book to the direction of Kaneki.

"Oh, no, no thank you," Kaneki rejects his offer, "I've already read it a few times!"

The man looked very uncomfortable in this situation before he turned and said, "Well I must be on my way now, Monsieur!" The purple hair man walked quickly out of the section after an, "Au revoir!"

 

Could Kaneki be even more embarrassing than "cat abortions"?

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble :3  
> I don't take French class! I use translators or words I've picked up on!
> 
> *monsieur - a use of the term 'sir' or 'Mr.'  
> *Au revoir - goodbye


End file.
